A Change of Pace
by AliTheKat
Summary: Crystal Devans is a Infromation broker from Kanjiyu and is moving to Ikeukoru for a change of pace. Join her as she encounters the infamous people of Ikebukoru.
1. Chapter 1

I arrive at Ikebukoru and step of the train. I adjust my bag and head down the busy afternoon streets of Ikebukoru. I breath in the city air as I look for the building I'll be staying in. Aww fuck it's all the way across town from here. I turn the corner and see a bunch of people fleeing the area "IIIZAAAYAAA" I loud angry voice booms as a vending machine barely missed me. Then a man in a fur trimmed coat runs past me. Oh and now a guy is chasing him with a stop sign. The fuck? All the while I'm standing here with less expression than a brick. But it's kinda hard to tell my expression anyway because of the black goggles with black lenses I wear. I continue to walk down the street like I didn't almost get hit with a vending machine. As I start to pass by a ally way the same guy with the fur trimmed coat comes walking out of it and bumps into me. "Sorry" I mutter and keep walking. "Mans why are you apologizing? I'm the one who ran into you~" he says in a happy-go-lucky tone. I ignore him and walk further way. "Not even a reply? Your so cruel~" he says in the same tone as he starts to walk in the opposite direction. I don't know what it is about him but I already don't like him.

I arrive at my flat which I already had payed for and furnished before arriving in bukoru. I walk in to my bedroom and set my bag down. I take my laptop out of the bag and sit on my bed. I open it up and log into the dollars chat

~~Araka logged in~~

Taro Tanaka: Hello Araka!

Kanra: Hihi~

Araka: Hello!

Taro Tanaka: Didn't you say you were moving to Ikebukoru today?

Araka: Yep, just got here an hour ago actually! Any advice?

Taro Tanaka: Stay away from Izaya Orihara.

Kanra: Isn't that a little harsh?

Araka: who?

Taro Tanaka: Oh umm... Happy-go-lucky guy, wears a fur trim coat, mostly seen getting random street objects thrown at him by a tall blonde.

Araka: Oh... Okay! I'll make sure to try to find him now!

Kanra: I like her attitude!

Taro Tanaka: No really, he can ruin your life.

Araka: Oh really? Then this should be interesting~

Kanra: I actually think Izaya's kinda cool~

Taro Tanaka: If you say so...

Taro Tanaka: Oh! I gotta go! Bye Araka! Bye Kanra!

~~Taro Tanaka logged out~~

Kanra: Looks like it's just you and me~

Araka: Hey, so, how the fuck does someone throw a vending machine cuz this angry blonde threw it at this dude.

Kanra: Ya that's Shizuo Heiwajima. He's a monster.

Araka: Holy hell! Are you serious?!

Kanra: Yeah, he can't control his strength.

Araka: Looks like I got another dude on my Have-To-Meet list!

Kanra: I don't think that's a good idea... But whatever!

Araka: Hell Ya! You know what, I'm going to find this Izaya Orihara bitch right now. Later Kanra~

~~Araka logged out~~

That was Izaya I ran into earlier? Ha! What luck. I get up and grab my phone, putting it in my pocket and heading out the door. He can ruin my life? I'd like to see him try.

I've been wandering around for about half an hour and I haven't seen Izaya or Shizuo. Just my fucking Luc- "IIIZAAAYAAA" A angry voice screams and a vending machine flys out from around a corner. Bingo! I run to the corner just to be greeted by Izaya slamming into me, knocking me completely over and he lands on top of me. "Oh hello~ we meet again!" He says as he gets off me. "IZAYA GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE" The angry voice booms as a street pole comes flying out of nowhere. Izaya grabs my hand and pulls me up as the street pole lands where I was laying. "Thanks" I mutter and he takes off, followed by who I assume to be shizuo. I turn around and walk the way they ran. They turn down an ally way and I start to run after them now that there out of sight. I stop at the ally way they turned down and listen. "No where to run this time, Flea" Shizuo says harshly. "Ah Shizu-chan, just as irrational as always I see~" Izaya sings happily. Oh this dude, I'm so going to do some serious shit to him. "Fuck you!" Shizuo yells as I hear a loud crash. I back away from the ally and blend into the crowd as Izaya comes sprinting out and weaves throught the people. I start to walk faster as he disappears around a corner. I walk around the corner and I see him walking in a crowd. I watch him as a follow him from several feet away. His he fuckin skipping? Yep.

I follow him until he reaches a sushi place called Russian Sushi. I then walk over to a nearby bench and sit down. I keep a careful eye on the front door of the sushi place, waiting for him to come out. Eh, I'm bored. I get up and walk across the street and into Russian Sushi. A bell rings signaling my arrival. "Hello welcome to Russian sushi. Sit, I take your order in moment" A big dude with a heavy Russian accent says and I take a seat in a booth and wait. I just sat down and I'm already bored of waiting. I'm a very impatient person. "Ah yes hello what will you order" the Russian guy asks and I order some fatty tuna. "Yes, yes, I will bring you food in moment" He says and walks off. And now more boring waiting. I wonder where Izaya is... "Hello once again~" Izaya says happily as he sits down across from me. Speak of the devil, literally. "Hello" I say monotonous. "Aww~ what's wrong? You sound sad~" he says as he leans his head against the knuckles of his hand. "Izaya Orihara I presume?" I ask and he chuckles. "I'm honored to be recognized by such a beautiful woman~" he says in his normal tone. "I only know you because your known to be a bitch. You really shouldn't be honored. And flattery won't get you anywhere, I don't know why you sat with me or what you angle is but I don't care. I just want you to know that I do not like you, I will not be like those girls that fawn over you, I don't have connections to anything that has to do with anything interesting therefore I don't know anything more than the average citizen here, and I do not lead a interesting life in the slightest. You should not be inclined to talk to me" I say flat out. But some of that was a lie. I was an information broker in my old town, and a damned good one at that. Ya, sure, my methods where a bit... Interesting. But a made a living. "Wow~ You think so lowly of me it hurts" he says and that Russian guy set my tray of fatty tuna down in front of me. "Actually, who I'm really interested in is Shizuo Heiwajima, Mind telling me about him?" I say and start to eat my tuna. "Ah~ Shizu-chan! He's an irrational monster who can't control his own strength, why would he interest you?" He asks. "Is that all your willing to tell me?" I ask and continue eating. "I'll tell you more. But for a price~" he says with a laugh, a maniacal laugh may I add. "Name your price." I say and pop another sushi in my mouth and chew. "For ever details I tell you about Shizuo, you have to tell me a detail about yourself~" he says happily and steals one of my fatty tunas. "Deal" I say ignore how he stole my food. "He works as a debt collector." He says as he finished chewing the tuna. "I just moved here" I say. "He's brothers with Kasuka Heiwama." He says. "My favorite color is blue" "He works with a guy named Tom" "i hate sweets" "He loves sweets" "I love animals" "he loves milk" "I'm afraid of heights" "he hates his own strength" " I have a sister"I say as I finish my tuna. "Gotta go" I sat and head out the door. I start to head home

Once I got home immediately took a shower and redressed into a black tank top and black shorts. I'm not sitting on my bed, logging into the dollars bbs.

~~Araka logged in.~~

Setton: hello Araka!

Taro Tanaka: Hello!

Araka: Hey~

Taro Tanaka: Uh... Did you actually go out looking for Izaya?

Setton: She was actually LOOKING for him?!

Araka: Hell Ya!

Taro Tanaka: Any luck?

Araka: Yep. I went all stalker bitch and everything.

Setton: You STALKED Izaya Orihara?!

Araka: Kinda.-

~~Kanra Logged In~~

Araka: Hello~

Taro Tanaka: Hey

Setton: Hello

Kanra: Hihi~ Whatcha talking about?

Taro Tanaka: Araka was stalking Izaya Orihara.

Kanra: Really? Why?

Araka: Because he caught my interest.

Setton: I still say that was a bad idea. He probably knew you where following him.

Araka: Nah, he was too busy running from Shizuo and talking to some chick.

Taro Tanaka: Another one of his followers?

Araka: I don't think so, she really gave him the What For at Russian Sushi.

Kanra: sounds like she's got guts~

Setton: no kidding...

Araka: Oh and then he gave out some useless shit about Shizuo. But at least I can stalk Shizuo now~

Taro Tanaka: Oh god...

Setton: Are you kidding me?

Kanra: You go gurl~

Araka: Now I have nothing to do till tomorrow~ :(

Setton: Me neither, I'm stuck inside till my roommate comes home.

Kanra: But things are just getting interesting~ Did you hear about that rumor that the black rider's been messing with the cops on purpose~

Setton: I'm sure that isn't the case!

Setton: I mean, why would it do that?

Araka: Black rider?

Kanra: Oh ya, your new here

Kanra: they black rider is this a legend here. It's said to be headless but it never takes its helmet off so know one knows~. It also has these strange shadows that come from its body. So spooky~

Taro Tanaka: Ya and its bike makes horse noises!

Araka: A freakishly strong monster, A life-ruining asshole, and now a headless rider?

Kanra: Yep!

Araka: HOLY SHIT I LOVE IT HERE!

Setton: I gotta go!

~~Setton Logged Out~~

Kanra: Aww~

Taro Tanaka: I got to go too!

~~Taro Tanaka Logged Out~~

Araka: Well then it just you and me Ol buddy Ol pal.

Kanra: I guess so~

Araka: Is it true that Izaya is an information broker?

Kanra: yep~ why?

Araka: Would he know where Shizuo lives?

Kanra: Probably. Are you really going to stalk Shizuo?

Araka: Hell ya! Why wouldn't i?

Kanra: I don't know... Just the fact that he might hit you with a street sign.

Araka: I'll cross that bridge when I come to it but I'm gonna be going. Gotta get a lot of sleep for what I have planned for tomorrow

Kanra: Byezeez~

~~Araka Logged Out~~

I log out and close my laptop. Ah, tomorrow is going to be interesting~.

I'm glad I decided to come here. Why did I move in the first place you ask?

Simple, because I got bored. So I cut my long blonde hair and dyed it black, I changed my girly wardrobe to a more... Gothic one? And I wear black steampunk-ish goggles with black lenses to cover my big emerald eyes. I stopped being my usual peppy, outgoing self and I started to act like a doll with no emotion, just trying to get through her uninteresting life. But it couldn't be more convenient. Why would Izaya talk to someone like me? He won't. So I can freely stalk him or 'just happen' to show up at the same place he's at. How do I know so much about Izaya even though I just met him? I researched him. For a week befor I got her I shut myself inside just to find out about this dude. He's said to be better information broker than me when it comes to method. But that's just because when I want to know something, I get the knowledge, no matter what. Before you ask, yes, I'm information whore. So what? I do what I need to do to learn what I need to know. I set my laptop on the nightstand and walk out of my bedroom and up the hall to my living room. I like my flat. It has a nice view of the city below since I'm on the fourteenth floor. It's about nine pm so there really isn't anything interesting to look at. Eh I'll just go to sleep. I walk through my living room and down the hall to my bedroom. I turn of the light and take my goggles off. I set my goggles on top of my laptop and lay down on the bed. Better watch your ass Izaya cuz your life is just about to get complicated. I drift off into a comfortable sleep.

**AN: This has no set update schedule for this its just a fun little fic i write when its three am and my brain wont shut up so ya. **


	2. Chapter 2

I wake up to the morning light filtering through my bedroom window. I slowly sit up and stretch out my limbs, yawning. I reach over and grab my goggles off the nightstand and pull them on. What time is it? I look over at my digital clock. It reads 11:00 AM. Well It looks like I slept in.

I reach over and grab my laptop and open it. I log into the Dollars BBS

**~~Araka Logged In~~**

**Kanra: Hihi~**

**Setton: Hello Araka!**

**Araka: Hey~**

**Kanra: So what are your plans for today?**

**Araka: Stalking**

**Setton: Your actually going to keep stalking Izaya?!**

**Araka: No**

**Setton: oh thank god...**

**Araka: I'm not going to stalk Izaya...**

**Araka: IM GONNA STALK SHIZUO, WOO~**

**Kanra: YA YOU GO GURL**

**~~Taro Tanaka Logged In~~**

**Araka: Hey Hey~**

**Kanra: Hello~**

**Setton: Hello taro, can you please tell Araka it's no okay to stalk Shizuo.**

**Taro Tanaka: She's actually stalking them?!**

**Araka: HELL YA!**

**Kanra: It's perfectly normal for a girl to stalk hot guys~**

**Araka: Izaya isn't that hot though...**

**Setton: And your saying Shizuo is?**

**Araka: I mean... Ya**

**Taro Tanaka: ... I guess he kinda is...**

**Taro Tanaka: But I'm not gay or anything!**

**Araka: That would be so awesome though! I always wanted a gay friend~**

**Kanra: Me too~**

**Setton: Oh, my roommate just got home, gotta go.**

**~~Setton Logged Out~~**

I was about to type something when I heard a large CRASH. "The fuck?" I say out loud

**Araka: am I the only one that heard that loud crash?**

**Taro Tanaka: Shizuo just through a truck at Izaya over near Russian Sushi.**

**Araka: Oh... WAIT A TRUCK?!**

**Taro Tanaka: Ya I saw it.**

**Araka: Do you know where they're heading now?**

**Taro Tanaka: They just took a left at the intersection north of Russian Sushi**

**Araka: Hold on a sec...**

**I carry my laptop out into my living room and set it on the coffee table. I walk over to my window to see two people fighting. One of them picks of i giant street pole and throws it at the other person. HOLY CRAP! I walk over and sit on my couch. And read over the missed messages**

**Taro Tanaka: Okay**

**Taro Tanaka: Kanra did you hear it or see it**

**Taro Tanaka: Kanra?**

**Araka: THEY ARE LITERALLY LIKE RIGHT IN FRONT OF MY BUILDING HOLY FUCK**

**Taro Tanaka: You live in that apartment complex up the street from Russian Sushi?**

**Araka: Ya, Where did Kanra go?**

**Taro Tanaka: I don't know, maybe she went to check it out for herself.**

**Araka: okay, I'm going to get going too! A perfect opportunity just arrived at my doorstep~ later~**

**~~Araka Logged Out~~**

I close my laptop and rush into my room. I throw on some jeans and a black tee and black combat boots. I sprint out the door and run down the fourteen flights of stairs. Within a solid minute I'm in front of my apartment complex's front door. I calmly open the door and walk out. "IIZAAYAAA" Shizuo yells and a vending machine flys in front of me. I was about to walk forward when someone ran into me. I fall to the ground. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there~" he says cheerfully as he helps me up. I street sign zooms past us and Izaya takes off running. "Later~" Izaya sings as he turns down an ally way. "I see you know the flea" Shizuo walked up to me and said venomously. "No. He ran into me twice and sat with me without permission. I wouldn't call that knowing him." I say as I look up at Shizuo. Damn his tall. "Why does he fuck with you so much? Why does he make you so mad?" I ask monotonously as he lights a cigarette. "Hell if I know. He just really pisses me off" he says harshly as he takes a drag of his cigarette. "If you were smart you would realize that he only messes with you because you give such a reaction. It simply entertains him when you attack and in the end your always too slow to catch up with him or to dumb to learn to catch him off guard. You see, every time you see him you yell his name do you not? By doing that your giving him time to run. So if you don't scream his name you'd probably succeed in killing him. Of if you learn not to give a shit he'd simply lose interest and move on." I say in a monotonous voice and walk away. Shizuo isn't my main interest right now, even if a say otherwise. I knew someone like him and I had my fill of getting hit by random street items. I glance back to see him standing there totally dumbfounded. Ha! I start to walk the way Izaya ran off. Now where oh where did that fuckass go. I catch a glimpse of a fur trimmed coat going into Russian sushi and my stomach growls. Oh ya, I didn't eat much yesterday and I rushed out of the house before I could eat. I walk down the street to Russian Sushi. Once I get there I open the door and walk in. "Ah, hello, hello! Take a seat i be with you in moment!" The same Russian dude from yesterday says as he serves a customer. I take a seat in the same booth as before and wait. "Hello again~" Izaya says as he sits across from me. Perfect. But why does he even come here? He doesn't have a take out box with him, so he didn't order food from here. I think he had one last time though... "Your not even going to greet me? How sad~" he says with a fake pout. "Sorry, hello" I say in my typical monotonous tone as set my elbow on the table and lean my chin on my hand. "I know you know my name, but I don't know yours~ unfair, isn't it?" He says in a sing-song voice. "Alison" I say simply. But of course that isn't my real name. My real name Crystal but why would I tell him that? "Okay!

Ali-chan it is~" he says in a tone that makes me want to murder him. "Why do you sit with me? I already told you I'm like every other neutral citizen, therefore cannot further your career or make your life any more interesting." I say and that Russian dude comes and takes my order. I order some mini anchovy soy rolls.

"You seem to know a lot about my behavior even though you just moved here~ why is that?" He asks and with what can only be described as a shit-eating grin. "I used to know someone like you." I reply and the Russian guy sets my food in front of me. "Is that so~? Mind telling me her/his name?" He asks with a devilish look in his eyes. "Why would I give you that information?" I ask and I eat one of the rolls. "Hmm... I'll tell you some more about Shizuo" he offers. "No thanks" I say and pop another roll in my mouth with my chopsticks. "Fine then~ name your price" he says and rests his elbow on the table and his head on his palm. "Tell me the name of that girl who was stalking you yesterday" I say knowing he didn't have anyone other than me following him. "I don't know her name~" he says cheerily. So he really didn't notice I was following him yesterday, good. "Fine then, tell me why do you sit with me" I say and eat another roll. "Because you interest me." He answers. "Oh really... Crystal Devans" I say and he smiles wider. "Information broker of Kanjiyu?" He says. "Ya. You know her?" I say and eat another roll. "Nope, just heard a few interesting things about her~" he says in his normal tone. "Like?" I say and eat my last roll. "Like the rumor that she fucks for information~ Is it true~" he says with a maniacal laugh. "Probably" I say as I get up and pay the Russian dude for the food. "Have good day come again!" He says as I walk out of Russian Sushi. "Why are you following me" I ask as I start to walk with Izaya hot on my heels. "Because I have nothing better to do~" he sings and starts to skip behind me. "You might want to start running." I say as I see Shizuo out of the corner of my eye. "Oh? And why is tha-" he stops mid sentence and I feel a gush of wind go past my back. I look back to see him lifting a trash can off of himself. "You could have hit Ali-chan you know~" he says as he gets up off the ground. "But I didn't." He says harshly as he rips a stop sign off the run and everyone starts running for their lives. But I stand and watch. "Aww look, Ali-chan isn't running~ Maybe she actually cares about me~" he sings as he walks behind me and holds a knife to my neck. "Now now Shizu-chan, drop the sign." He says happily and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped my throat. Does this dude seriously think he can hold a knife to my throat and not get seriously injured? "What's so funny Ali-chan~" he asks as he presses the knife closer. "Nothing." I say and Shizuo puts down the sign. I push Izaya's hand away from my neck. "Looks like the monster has a soft heart" I mumble and Izaya laughs. "You should have three the sign." I say to Shizuo. "You know he would actually kill you right?" Shizuo says. "He would if he could but he probably can't." I say and begin to walk away. All of a sudden Izaya has his knife press to my neck again. "Why don't you say that again~" Izaya taunts. "You would" I say as I rip his hand away. "If you could" I say as I spin around him and push his hand up his back. "But you can't" I say as a rip his knife out of his grasp and shove him to the ground so I'm straddling his back while holding his hand up his back in a painful was as I press his knife to the back of his neck. He groans in pain and Shizuo laughs. I get up off of Izaya and drop his knife as I walk away. I look back to see Shizuo laughing his ass off and Izaya laying on the ground dumbfounded. I start to walk home.

I arive home after like five minutes since I literally live up the street from Russian Sushi. I sit on my couch and open up my laptop and set it on my lap. I log into the dollars bbs

**~~Araka Logged In~~**

**Taro Tanaka: Hey**

**Araka: Hello~ you the only one here huh?**

**Taro Tanaka: Yea**

**Araka: Kanra ever come back?**

**Taro Tanaka: No, he left the chat room at some point though.**

**Araka: Okay so guess what!**

**~~Kanra Logged In~~**

**Taro Tanaka: Hello**

**Araka: What the hell happened to you earlier?**

**Kanra: Hihi~ I ran into some internet issues, sorry~**

**Araka: So Anywhore, Guess what!**

**Kanra: What?**

**Taro Tanaka: does this have to do with you stalking Izaya?**

**Araka: Yep, so I decided to eat at Russian Sushi since Izaya always goes there. I didn't want to get in the middle of that fight that happened earlier... Anyway, so Izaya came in then the chick he bumped into yesterday came in and he ended up sitting with her. I could hear what they were saying, but guess what happened after they left!**

**Kanra: What?**

**Taro Tanaka: oh god...**

**Araka: So I exit Russian Sushie and I see Izaya put a knife to that girls neck!**

**Taro Tanaka: Oh my god did he kill her?**

**Araka: Hell no! That bitch had Izaya pinned in five seconds! She even used his own knife and held it to the back of his neck!**

**Kanra: Are you serious?**

**Araka: Ya! And Shizuo was there laughing his ass off! I shit you not**

**Izaya looked dumbfounded! He didn't get up for a bit!**

**Taro Tanaka: oh my god...**

**Araka: This bitch even lives in the same building as me!**

**Kanra: I bet Izaya's going to be getting revenge~**

**Kanra: Oh hey, I have a question~**

**Taro Tanaka: What?**

**Araka: Hm?**

**Kanra: Have you guys heard anything about Crystal Devans?**

**Araka: I use to live in her town!**

**Taro Tanaka: who?**

**Araka: She a information broker in Kanjiyu~**

**Kanra: Is she better than Izaya~?**

**Taro Tanaka: Oh! I got to go!**

**~~Taro Tanaka Logged Out~~**

**Araka: Anyway, Her info is said to be spot on but her ways of getting it is a little... Sketchy**

**Kanra: Ya I heard she fucks for information~**

**~~Setton Logged In~~**

**Araka: Hey Setton~**

**Kanra: Hihi~**

**Setton: Hello**

**Araka: I'll be right back!**

**~~PM Kanra~~**

**Araka: Okay, Kanra?**

**Kanra: Hmm~?**

**Araka: Why are you posing as a girl? Izaya-chan~**

**Kanra: What?**

**Araka: Don't play dumb I can give you information on Alison~**

**Kanra: Fine... What do you know~?**

**Araka: Meet me at Russian Sushi in half an hour~**

**~~Araka Left The PM~~**

**Araka: I have to go!**

**~~ Araka Logged Out~~**

I close my laptop and set it on the coffee table. Okay, I have half an hour to make me look not like me. I walk through my bedroom into my bathroom. I look in the mirror. Okay, if I remember correctly I have temporary blonde hair dye In my bag... I can curl my hair I bit too... Loose the googles... That might work!

It's been twenty-five minutes and I'm finally done! I temporarily dyed my hair blonde and curled it a bit, so now it's wavy and just above shoulder length. I took of my goggles and I'm wearing a kinda see-through loose pick half shirt with a white tank top beneath and a pair of skinny jeans with a pair of pink and white sneakers. I look over myself in the mirror one more time and head out the door.

I arrive at Russian Sushi on time and walk through the doors. I search around until I see Izaya sitting in a booth. "Hello~" I say cheerily as I sit down. "Ah, Hihi~ You look exactly like I expect you would~" he says with a smile. "Let me guess, you were expecting a slutty blonde? And I perfect look the part? I'll take that as a compliment~" I say as I chin my head on my hand. "Yep~ so what do you know about Alison?" He says in a bit more serious tone. "A lot~ what do you want to know?" I ask. "Hmmm... What was her job in Kanjiyu?" He asks. Shit. "Bartender~ Next?"I lie with a straight face. "How does she know you?"He asks. Fuck. "I frequented the bar. Next?"I lie on the spot, holy hell I'm good. "Why were you stalking me?"he asks. Oh that sly fox. "Ah-ah-ah only question about Alison~"I say as I say and poke his nose playfuly. "Aww~ fine then. Can I at least ask you for your name?" He says with a pout "Nope" I say and shake my head "Okay then... Where does she live?"He asks. I can't even come up with a lie for that! "That's classified~" I say and smile wider at him. "I can tell you've been lying to me~" he sings and I tense up. "It's because I don't want you to know certain thing about her, silly!" I say in a giggly voice. "Aww, why not?" He says with another pout. "It's complicated~" I say cheerily. "Well then why don't you tell me about you?" He asks. "Nope, this is where a take my leave~" I say as I get up and leave Russian Sushi. "Leaving so soon~?" Izaya says as he skips beside me. "I'm sorry but you don't keep my interest long enough~ your actually quite boring" I say as I start to walk faster. "Boring... Ara-chan that hurts~" he says as he keeps pace with me. "Now then if you will excuse me I have to go~" I says as I dash off down an ally way and hop a fence. I turn a corner and I can hear him following me. Fuck! I run faster and turn another corner in the complex ally way. Shit! Dead end! I turn around to see I'm face to face with Izaya. "Aww~ you even chased me down, how sweet~" I say with a smile. He smirks and pins me to the wall with his switchblade to my throat. "Now then ara-chan~ tell me what you know about Alison~" he says with a wicked grin. "That information is classified~" I say as my smile widens. Fuck I'm scared. "Your really loyal I see~" he says and presses the knife closer. "Tell me, why do you want to know so bad?" I ask as I search for any hidden motives. "She interests me" he says simply. "Oh? Like a love interest? How cute~" I say with a giggle. I need to get out of here. "I love all humans, so you could say that~ now tell me." He says the last part in a completely serious tone. "Honesty comes with a price~" I say happily even though I'm scared out of my mind. "Name it" he says in a calm tone. "I want you to help me spread a little rumor~" I say with a wicked grin. Oh this is gonna be good. "What's the rumor?" He asks. "Oh, nothing too bad. Just that you and Shizzy are in a sexual relationship~" i say and my grin widens even more if possible. "Fine, if you tell me what I want to know~" he returns to his cheery state as he takes the knife away. I quickly pull my knife out and trust it into his arm. I pull it out and run. I round the corner and hop the same fence. I rush out of the ally way as I put my knife back in my pocket. I rush past Russian Sushi and up the street. I reach my apartment complex and open the front doors. I run up the stairs till I reach my floor. I quickly grab my keys and unlock the door. I rush in and close it behind me. I take a deep breath and slide down against the door. Fuck... I get up and walk down the hall, through my bedroom to my bathroom. I need a shower...

I hop out of the shower, after washing the blonde dye out, and I dry off and blow dry my hair. I walk into my bedroom after I'm done and throw on worn out grey jeans and a black tank top. I go into my living room and sit on the couch. I open my laptop and set it on my lap. Oh please kanra don't be on. I login into the dollars bbs.

**~~Araka Logged In~~**

**Setton: Hello!**

**Taro Tanaka: Hi**

**Kanra: Hihi~**

**Araka: Hello! And hello to you too Kanra~**

**Setton: Is it true you guys met in real life?**

**Taro Tanaka: they met in real life?**

**Araka: Yep~**

**Kanra: Yes~**

**Setton: Oh my god! Are you guys good friends now?**

**Taro Tanaka: I would assume so since they act alike**

**Araka: Oh, yes, suuucchh good friends~ (sarcasm)**

**Kanra: Basicly she's a first class bitch.**

**Araka: Same to you~**

**Setton: Oh, what happened?**

**Araka: Oh we sat and talked~**

**Kanra: She started being a bitch~**

**Araka: She held a knife to my throat~**

**Kanra: She stabbed me an ran~**

**Taro Tanaka: SHE STABBED YOU?!**

**Setton: SHE HELD A KNIFE TO YOUR THROAT?!**

**Araka: Yep~**

**Kanra: Yep~**

**Araka: Sorry, I gotta go. I'm gonna get a bit more sleep before today's main event~ Talk to you guys later~**

**And I'll see you in a bit Kanra~**

**~~Araka Logged Out~~**

I close my laptop and set it on the coffee table. I get up and head down the hall to my room. All hells gonna break loose, And guess who's the ringleader? I lay on my bed and snuggle into the covers. That bitch won't know what hit him. I drift off into a dreamless sleep


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up and crack open an eye. I expected the afternoon light to blind me but it's completely dark. I sit up and look out my bedroom window. II slept that long?! It's night! I glance at the clock. 10:00Pm?! Shit. I fix my hair and put my laptop on my lap. I log into the dollars bbs

**~~Araka Logged In~~**

**Kanra: Hihi~**

**Araka: Just you here?**

**Kanra: Yep~**

**Araka: Sorry I wasn't able to ruin your day~ I overslept.**

**Kanra: No worries~ But I would like actually meet you~**

**Araka: Sorry but that isn't gonna happen~**

**Kanra: why not?**

**Araka: Because**

**Kanra: Because why?**

**Araka: You seen me before Ya know**

**Kanra: Oh really?**

**Araka: Yep~ Just try to remember~**

**Kanra: Aww come on~ Just let me meet you~**

**Araka: Nope Nope Nope~**

**Kanra: Please?**

**Araka: Wanna know a secret?**

**Kanra: Mhm~**

**Araka: That bottle blonde slut was actually me~**

**Kanra: Really?**

**Araka: But my hair was temporarily dyed and I changed my look and attitude~**

**Kanra: Aww I want to meet the real you~**

**Araka: Why? So I can tell you more about Alison?**

**Kanra: No, because you seem fun~**

**Araka: How?**

**Kanra: Because.**

**Araka: Fine... Where do you want to meet? I'm not promising I will show up. And if I do show up I won't tell you if its me or not.**

**Kanra: Goodie! Russian Sushi in ten minutes~**

**Araka: Mkay, See ya~**

**~~Araka Logged Out~~**

I put my laptop back on the nightstand and get up. I stretch and walk out of my room and into the living room. I was going to pull on my combat boots but I guess I fell asleep in them. I pull on a black hoodie and stuff my keys in the left pocket and my knife in the right. I head out the door. I walk down the stair and out of my apartment building. I see Izaya skipping down the street to Russian Sushi. Maybe this is a bad idea. He glances back and sees me. He turns around and skips toward me.

"Ali-chan~" he says cheerfully as he gets near me. "Hello" I say monotonously. "Why are out so late?" He asks as he actually walks beside me. "Can't sleep" I say and walk a bit faster. "Aww~ do you want be to cuddle you to sleep~" he says with a laugh. "Fuck no" I say as I walk past Russian Sushi. What the hell? He's still following me? I would have thought he would enter Russian Sushi. Well I guess he doesn't care. Minds well have a little fun. "It seems you have a stalker" I say monotonous and stop walking. He glances around confused. "For an information broker you really aren't all that observant" I say and begin walking again. He continues to look around. "And to think people say your the best, it's pathetic really" I say and turn a corner.

Are you sure you not seeing things~?" He asks as he continues to glance around. "Yes. Can you please stop following me." I ask and I start to take the long way home. "How do you know she's following us?" He asks ignoring my request. "How do you know it's a she?" I ask as I glance back at him.

"Why would a guy stalk me~?" He asks and starts to skip. "Because your a infamous information broker. Do you honestly thing only girls would stalk you?" I answer honestly and look around. I thought this was near my apartment complex... "Yes." He says in his normal tone. Turn another corner and look around. Where the hell... "You know, it's not safe to be out this late alone~ are you sure you want me to stop following you~?" He asks cheerily and I tun yet another corner. I'm lost... Fuck. "I'm lost" I say monotonous and hope to god he doesn't use that against me. "That's right~ you don't know this city as well as I do~ Well, I'll be going now!" He says and turns around. I turn around and grab the fur trim of his sleeve. "So when I want you to leave you stay but when I need you stay you leave?" I say and he glances back and laughs. "So you need me~" he says and I let go of his coat. The truth is, I'm terrified of being lost on the streets, and even more so at night. "Yes." I say and he turns around. "What's in it for me~" he asks in a sing-song voice. "What do you want?" I asks somewhat regretfully. "Hmm~ how about you answer some of my questions on the way back?" He asks. That isn't so bad... I hope. "Okay" I say and he starts walking ahead of me. "Firstly~ have you seen a girl with short wavy blonde hair, looks about twenty, wearing a pink half shirt over a white tank top, light blue skinny jeans, and big green eyes around what I believe is your apartment complex?" He asks as I catch up beside him. "Um...I think I saw someone of that description rush past me earlier as I was descending the stairs of the apartment complex..." I says and study his face for a reaction. He smiles and starts to skip. "Have you seen her around before?" He questions and glances back act me. "I don't believe so... Why are you asking me these types of questions anyway? I don't pay much attention to the people around me" I say monotonous and once again watch for a reaction. "Because someone I need to find lives somewhere in your building~" he says with a unchanged facial expression. "If you know they are in my building then you already know where they are, just stay around the entrance until you see them." I say as I start to recognize my surroundings. "Ah that would work well if only they hadn't dyed their hair and changed their look~" he says in a more cheerful tone. "Eyes, not many people have the same eyes." I say as we pass Russian Sushi. "Your right! Anyways~ Your welcome Ali-chan~ I'll see you later~!" He says as he skips of forward and I turn right. I start to walk towards my apartment and I see Shizuo standing still. I walk by and glance behind me to see he's staring at a random steer sign. The fuck? I turn around and walk towards him. "Um... Excuse me?" I ask with a hint of confusion. "Shizuo?" I ask and wave my hand in front of his face. The next thing I know I'm on the pavement and my stomach hurts. DID HE JUST FUCKIN KICK ME?! "Oh fuck, sorry" he says and helps me up. I cough and stand up with his help. "Why did you kick me? Why were you staring at nothing?" I asked in a kind of weak voice. Fuck that hurt... "Reflexes, and I was thinking." He says and pulls out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "Okay." I say and walk away. That was odd... I head up the street and into my apartment complex. I opt to tack the elevator this time because fuck those stairs. I walk into the elevator and press the 14 button. Before the doors shut a woman walks in. "Oh, hello!" She says as she presses the 13 button. I look at her and notice something. She has big green eyes like me... But mine are covered by goggles. "I don't remember seeing you around. Do you live here?" I ask monotonous as the elevator doors close. "Mhm! You do too huh? You seem interesting! What's your name?" She asks in a way too peppy tone. "Alison, you?" I ask. "Annie!" She says cheerfully. This could work well for me. She has black hair and is wearing blue jeans and a black band tee. The doors open on the fourteenth floor. "I hope to see you around." I say as I walk off the elevator. "You too!" She says as the elevator doors close. I walk down the hall and unlock the door to my flat. I open the door and walk in, closing the door behind me. I throw my keys on the table beside the door and walk through my living room. I almost feel sorry for Annie. Almost. I walk into my kitchen and open the fridge. I had someone stock it before I arrived. Though they did a terrible job. I close the fridge and open the cabinet. There's a thing wrapped in foil... I bring it down and place it on the counter. I carefully unwrap the foil. Cake... No... It's a slice of pie? Pumpkin probably. I hope so at least, it's orange... I grab a fork, pick up the plate and carry it into my living room. I set it on my coffee table. I pick up the tv remote off of the table and turn on the tv. I flip through the channels. Nothing interesting. I reach the pass the news channel and flip back onto it. "The black rider has been spotted on the highway near Sunshine 60! This police are currently in hot pursuit of this creature! We have heard that that the black rider has been purposely driving past the station to taunt the police, and the police are really crack down because of it!" The reporter went on and on as I started to eat my pie. It is pumpkin! "We have a helicopter on the scene film as we speak! Switch the screening Luke!" The reporter says and the screen turn to someone in a all black suit and a yellow helmet on a black bike being chased down multiple streets of Ikebukoru by police motorcycles. I watch as I take another bite of my pie. "Okay Adam! We're at the scene here and the black rider just can't seem to lose him!" A narrator says and the black riders motorcycle turns in a horse. I choke on my pie. "What the fuck?!" I shout as I stare a the TV in shock. "IT LOOKS LIKE THE MOTORCYCLE JUST TRANSFORMED IN TO A HEADLESS HORSE?!" The narrator shouts as the horse runs up a building. YES, RUNS UP A FUCKING BUILDING! AND THE HORSE IS HEADLESS?! I run into my room and gran by laptop. I run back to the living room and sit on the couch. I open up my laptop and log into the dollars bbs.

**~~Araka Logged In~~**

**Kanra: Hihi~**

**Taro Tanaka: Hello**

**Araka: Are either of you watching the news right now?**

**Taro Tanaka: Yes!**

**Kanra: Give me a second~**

**Araka: WHAT THE HELL IS IS GOING ON?!**

**Taro Tanaka: I don't know... But it isn't unusual for this city.**

**Kanra: Back~**

**Araka: It's fucking 11 am and a supposedly headless person decides to joyride on a headless horse through the streets?!**

**Kanra: I guess so~**

**Araka: OH MY GOD I HAVE AN IDEA**

**Taro Tanaka: Oh god...**

**Kanra: What?**

**Araka: IM GOING TO FIND OUT SOME SHIT ON THE BLACK RIDER**

**Taro Tanaka: ...**

**Kanra: You could just ask me~**

**Araka: HELL NO IM HUNTING THIS BITCH DOWN.**

**Kanra: ... Okay~**

**Taro Tanaka: You need to stop.**

**Araka: Oh, do you guys want to know what I saw~**

**Taro Tanaka: Not really...**

**Kanra: Of course~**

**Araka: After Kanra stood me up I watched Izaya and that goggles chick walk around at night together~ Maybe it was a date~.**

**Araka: Or she probably got raped by him...**

**Taro Tanaka: You guys were still going to meet again even though it went so badly last time?**

**Kanra: yep~**

**Araka: but I'm pretty sure she was going to kill me**

**Kanra: Of course**

**Kanra: not~**

**Taro Tanaka: Anyway... I got to go!**

**~~Taro Tanaka Logged Out~~**

**Kanra: Mind telling me more about how you say Izaya and that goggles chick together?**

**Araka: I followed him after you stood me up~ He kept glancing around like an Idiot! He really should be smarter than that!**

**Kanra: you know I hate you right~?**

**Araka: Oh oh! And then he started asking that goggles chick about me! Oh he's so clueless!**

**Kanra: Your such a bitch~**

**Araka: Maybe you shouldn't have stood me up~**

**Kanra: Well, I'll be going now~ bye bitch~**

**Araka: Love you too~**

**~~Kanra Logged Out~~**

**~~Araka Logged Out~~**

I close my laptop and set it on the coffee table. Ah, this is just getting interesting. I take another bit of pie and turn off the TV. "Oh Izaya, If only you weren't such a failure. A dog that's all bark and no bite is no fun to play with" I say and take my last bite of pie. I put my fork down on my plate and carry it to the kitchen. I drop it in the sink and head off up the hall to my bedroom. I open my closet and grab a white tee shirt and white fluffy pajama pants. I quickly change into them and throw my dirty clothes on the floor. I lay down on the bed and close my eyes. This game is go well for me... Minds well take advantage of my luck while I have it. I drift of into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
